


Корпоратив

by Chlenik



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Буйволсон сидел за дальним столом, потягивая маргариту, и отеческим взглядом обводил веселящихся подчиненных. Он ощущал себя старым и слишком серьезным, словно пара танцев смогла бы опустить планку уважения в глазах остальных.</p><p>— Эй, шеф! Чего скучаете, здесь же Газелле! — Когтяузер добродушным ураганом подлетел к буйволу и занял свободное место рядом с ним.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Корпоратив

Уговорить Газелле выступить на полицейском корпоративе стоило огромных трудов, но связи Джуди в мэрии сыграли всем на руку. Крольчиха обо всем договорилась, и теперь офицеры и детективы все вместе танцевали в зале, предаваясь простым наслаждениям.

Буйволсон сидел за дальним столом, потягивая маргариту, и отеческим взглядом обводил веселящихся подчиненных. Он ощущал себя старым и слишком серьезным, словно пара танцев смогла бы опустить планку уважения в глазах остальных.

— Эй, шеф! Чего скучаете, здесь же Газелле! — Когтяузер добродушным ураганом подлетел к буйволу и занял свободное место рядом с ним. 

— Просто устал. В конце концов, эта вечеринка не для меня, она устроена для всех, — постарался отмахнуться Буйволсон, понимая, что его попытка заведомо провальная.

Задорному гепарду всегда удавалось расшевелить серьезного шефа полиции, и в глубине души сейчас он был даже рад, что Бенджамин решил уделить ему внимание.

— У меня есть идея, идемте за мной! — мягкая теплая лапа Когтяузера легла на запястье Буйволсона и нетерпеливо потянула его за собой.

Буйвол закатил глаза от шутливой безысходности и обреченно согласился. Уж очень ему не хотелось расстраивать вечно светящегося офицера.

— Ну ладно, иду.

Гепард вытянул его за дверь и закрыл ее за шефом. Музыка звучала почти так же громко, как и внутри, но вокруг не было ни единого зверя.

— Давайте, шеф! Повторяйте за мной, ведь это так просто и весело!

Когтяузер задвигал бедрами и принялся выписывать лапами странные фигуры в воздухе. Он определенно почерпнул танцевальные навыки из приложения "Газелле", но задор компенсировал все недочеты, вызывая у Буйволсона невольную улыбку.

К счастью, ритмичная композиция закончилась, и он довольно пожал плечами. Однако следующая песня оказалась медленным гимном любви.

— Один танец, ше-е-е-ф, — протянул Когтяузер, состроив умоляющую мину.

Его лапа, вытянутая вперед, ожидала жесткого копыта шефа.

— Ну хорошо, только один, — Буйволсон не смог устоять перед этими кошачьими блестящими глазами и принял приглашение.

— Ох, шеф, — тепло произнес гепард и прижался своим телом к буйволу, медленно покачиваясь в такт музыке. — Вам нужно чаще расслабляться, а то ведь вы совсем зажаты.

Буйволсон не нашелся с ответом и просто обхватил пушистого офицера. Он действительно был напряжен, но с каждым движением по телу распространялось приятная легкость. Забывшись, шеф полиции стал поглаживать Бенджамина по шерсти и замер, услышав тихое мурчание в ответ.

Когтяузер поднял голову вверх и посмотрел на шефа таким доверчивым взглядом, что у Буйволсона защемило сердце. Суровый шеф полиции прикрыл глаза и наклонился, прикасаясь к чужим губам своими. Гепард весь отдался поцелую, вставая на цыпочки и обвивая шею буйвола своими лапами.

Пожалуй, именно этого уюта Буйволсону всегда не хватало. При его работе легко можно было забыть о том, что, помимо грабежей и убийств, в мире есть и что-то мягкое, домашнее, вселяющее силы одним своим присутствием в жизни.

Он разомкнул объятия и с самым серьезным видом взглянул на гепарда:

— А что ты скажешь, если прямо сейчас мы забодаем на этот корпоратив и поедем ко мне?

— Согласен, шеф, поехали! — обрадовался Когтяузер и подпрыгнул на месте.

Пользуясь тем, что их никто не видит, Бенджамин обхватил лапой копыто Буйволсона, и вместе они двинулись к выходу.


End file.
